The disclosure relates generally to optical fiber connectivity, and more particularly to devices, systems, and methods for checking the continuity of at least one splice within a fiber optic connector.
Optical fibers are useful in a wide variety of applications, including the telecommunications industry for voice, video, and data transmission. Due at least in part to extremely wide bandwidth and low noise operation provided by optical fibers, the variety of applications in which optical fibers are being used is continuing to increase. For example, optical fibers no longer serve merely as a medium for long distance signal transmission, but are being increasingly routed directly to the home and, in some instances, directly to a desk or other work location.
In a system that uses optical fibers, there are typically many locations where one or more optical fibers are optically coupled to one or more other optical fibers. This is often achieved by terminating the optical fibers with fiber optic connectors, which may ultimately be mated to perform the optical coupling. Terminating optical fibers in the field (“field termination”) provides on-site flexibility both during initial installation and during any reconfiguring of the system, thereby optimizing management of cables that include the optical fibers.
Various fiber optic connectors have been developed to facilitate field termination. One example is the UniCam® family of field-installable fiber optic connectors available from Corning Optical Communications LLC of Hickory, N.C. UniCam® fiber optic connectors include a number of common features, including a mechanical splice between at least one preterminated fiber stub (“stub optical fiber”) and at least one optical fiber from the field (“field optical fiber”). UniCam® fiber optic connectors are available or have been previously available for several different types of connectors, including SC, ST, LC, MTP®, and MTRJ fiber optic connectors.
When installing a field-installable connector, and specifically those involving a mechanical or fusion splice, it can be desirable to verify if an acceptable splice has been established. Such verification may be done during or after the termination process. For example, some installation tools incorporate features to check the continuity of splices that have been completed using the tools. The installation tools offered by Corning Optical Communications LLC for the UNICAM® fiber optic connectors incorporate such a feature. Alternatively, the continuity of splices within fiber optic connectors may be checked using separate tools. In either case, the continuity is often checked using a visual fault locator (VFL) that launches light into the front of a stub optical fiber so that the light travels through the stub optical fiber and reaches the location of the splice with the field optical fiber. Measuring the amount of light emanating from the splice location provides an indication of the continuity.
Some manufactures provide displays or other feedback mechanisms that inform users if there is an acceptable splice based on the amount of light measured during a continuity test. Such feedback mechanisms advantageously of reduce or eliminate subjectivity from users when performing the continuity test. However, it can be challenge to accurately measure light during the continuity test and provide reliable feedback.